


Monsta x One Shots

by serialdoodler



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serialdoodler/pseuds/serialdoodler
Summary: Just some random little one shots.
Kudos: 6





	Monsta x One Shots

The cold air brought goosebumps to my arms. As I looked around, the street was dark and empty. Everything felt off, it was too quiet for a busy street in Gangnam. I started walking toward the closest yellow street light, getting slightly more comfortable as I got closer. The darkness wasn’t normal, it felt as if something was lurking in the shadows. 

“Changkyun!” 

I stopped dead in my tracks upon hearing my name. 

“Kihyun?” I called out, looking around me as I tried to locate where the voice came from.

“Changkyun please!”

I whipped around, it was louder this time. 

“Where are you?”

“I'm here! I'm right here! Help me Kyunnie! I need help!” Kihyun yelled.

I could hear the fear laced in his voice. My heart pounded harder as I couldn’t find him. I couldn’t tell where his voice was coming from. 

“Kihyun!” I cried. 

“Please! Don’t let him take me! I don’t want to leave you!”

Suddenly I could hear the sound of a vehicle pulling up behind me. Turning around, I noticed it was at a distance but I couldn’t see anyone in the front seat of the van. The sound of the van door sliding open startled me. I could see a faint shadow get out and stand there. 

“Changkyun!” He cried, loudly. “Changkyun please!” 

He kept repeating my name, his voice going raspy from screaming so loud. The sound of his voice just echoed. But I still didn't know where Kihyun was. I wanted to go and look for him, but my body was paralyzed in fear. 

Another shadow emerged from the darkness, dragging someone else. They were struggling to get away. All I could see were shadows until another vehicle pulled up behind me. The headlights illuminated the scene unfolding before me. 

“Kihyun!” I yelled, immediately recognizing the man struggling. The other two men were dressed in all black. 

Before I could run to help him, I was pulled back. A cloth over my face as I struggled to get out of their grip. Two more men dragged me away from Kihyun. 

My screams were muffled against the rag but I could hear Kihyun’s wails. The men dragged me into the van as I continued fighting against them, trying to do everything in my power to get back to Kihyun, to save him. 

Tears streamed down my face as one of the men zip tied my hands together. I couldn’t see anything, everything was dark but I could tell we were moving. 

It felt like forever but the van eventually stopped. After a bit of walking, they sat me down. Bright white lights were turned on, all of them pointing at me.

It was hard to see anything as it was so bright. My eyes irritated by the drastic change in lighting.

“Tell us what you know or he’ll get it.” 

I looked up to see a screen, Kihyun was in a similar room. He was crying, pleading to be let go. 

“I don’t know what you want from me.” 

Kihyun screamed in pain. 

“Try again.” 

“Stop!”

“Tell them!” Kihyun yelled.

“Tell them what?” I cried. “I don’t know anything!” 

“I'm not in the mood to play games today.” The man responded. “Finish him.” 

“No!” I cried repeatedly. 

Kihyun’s screams echoed in my ears. I couldn’t bear to look at the screen, I squeezed my eyes closed. Just hearing his cries killed me. When everything went silent, I felt like I was going to throw up. Tears streamed down my face uncontrollably. 

Suddenly everything started shaking. My face felt warm. I open my eyes to see Kihyun. His hands cup my cheeks, his face just inches from mine.

I couldn’t speak, I just kept opening and closing my mouth. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, worry etched across his face.

His voice was calming and soft. I looked around the room, it was our bedroom. Everything was just how we left it when we went to bed. 

“No.” I mumbled before I started sobbing.

Kihyun pulled me onto his chest, wrapping us in our comforter. I just gripped his shirt tightly as I cried, neither of us caring that his shirt was getting wet from my tears.

His hands rubbed my back in an attempt to calm me down.

“You’re okay, I’m okay. Everything is okay.” 

“I can’t… I can’t lose you.” I cried.

“I’m not going anywhere baby. I’m right here. You will never lose me.” 

He could tell that I was still upset about my nightmare.

“Do you hear my heartbeat?”

I nodded.

“Just focus on that okay?”

I nodded again, trying to focus on just listening to his heartbeat. Kihyun pressed a kiss to the top of my head. It took awhile but I calmed down a little. 

“Go to sleep, you’re tired.” Kihyun commented after I yawned.

“I don’t want to sleep. Not yet.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No. Not really.” 

“That’s okay.”

“Sorry.” I mumbled, feeling the urge to apologize.

“What are you saying sorry for?” He looked down at me. “You don’t have to tell me anything about your dream. I will never force you to tell me. And you better not be apologizing for waking me up because I don’t care. You’re my priority and I will do anything to make sure you’re okay.”

“Even if it’s losing sleep over a stupid nightmare?” 

“Even if it’s losing sleep over a nightmare.”

We laid there in bed and watched the sun begin to rise, the warm colors were comforting. Kihyun continued to rub my back, the feeling of his warm hands could make me fall asleep any minute now as I grew more tired. 

“Baby?” 

I hummed in response, my eyelids heavy.

“It’s not stupid if it impacted you like that. I’ve never seen you like that and I hope I never have to again.”

“I love you.” I whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips before settling back to where I was laying.

“I love you too.”


End file.
